


Odrobina magii

by Panna_Aura



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Aura/pseuds/Panna_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan Tajemnic na przestrzeni mileniów miał wielu uczniów, ale ona wyjątkowo mocno zapadła mu w pamięć. Króciutka historia o potrzebie akceptacji, która dotyczy też Skrzydlatych i o poszukiwaniu celu. Lekkie zauroczenie w tle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odrobina magii

**Author's Note:**

> Historia stworzona dla mojego OC z uniwersum Kossakowskiej. Wygrzebana w odmętów dysku, wrzucona tutaj, żeby nie przepadła, bo trochę byłoby mi szkoda. Nic szczególnie odkrywczego, ale dobrze się bawiłam przy pisaniu. Może komuś będzie się też dobrze czytać?

Długie, zimne palce strachu zaciskały się na jej gardle, utrudniając przełknięcie śliny. Stała na początku żwirowanej alejki i wpatrywała się w górujący nad nią pałac. Był prawdziwą perełką architektury, kolejnym klejnotem w koronie Hajot Hakados. Choć przywykła do przepychu domu Pistis Sophii, czuła się nie na miejscu. Tam żyło tak wiele anielic, ukrytych w komnatach i przemykających po korytarzach. A tutaj? _Jeden anioł._ W tak wielkim domu! Potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem i po raz trzeci z kolei postanowiła zawrócić. Dom Pistis nie był tak daleko, mogła tam dojść pieszo. Ukryć się w swojej komnacie i skłamać, że ona również nie została przyjęta. Ale to sprawiłoby, że wszystkie jej marzenia - to na co tak długo pracowała! - wszystko zostanie zaprzepaszczone. I to z powodu głupiej obawy przed jednym magiem. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić! Nie mogła zawieść pokładanych w niej nadziei. Nie mogła pozwolić, by pełne kpiny spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu przewiercało ją na wylot, gdy stanie ponownie w komnatach Dawczyni Wiedzy i Talentów.  
Uścisk na jej szyi zelżał, gdy zamknęła palce na ukrytym w kieszeni sukni kamyku. To był prezent od przyjaciela, prawdopodobnie jedynego jakiego kiedykolwiek miała. _Kolor skradziony z Twoich oczu i zamknięty w kamieniu, Czarodziejko._ Surowy ametyst wielkości pięści był ciepły w dotyku i nieustannie dodawał jej otuchy.  
\- Dziękuję, Namalahu. - szepnęła cichutko, a potem zdecydowanie ruszyła przed siebie. Choć strach jej nie opuszczał, udało jej się nad nim zapanować. W jakiś pokrętny sposób stał się teraz jej siłą.  
Po chwili szybkiego marszu stanęła przed drzwiami rezydencji. Kołatka zwisała z wyszczerzonego wilczego pyska, który wyglądał jakby tylko czekał aż podniesie dłoń, by zastukać, a wtedy bez wahania odgryzie jej palce. _Nie bądź głupia, Eleal._ \- skarciła się ostro w myślach, a potem zakołatała w drzwi. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem jedno skrzyło uchyliło się i pojawiła się przed nią smagła twarzyczka czarnookiej dżinji.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc? - spytała z chłodną uprzejmością, obrzucając przy tym stojącą w progu Świetlistą badawczym spojrzeniem. Eli czuła ciężar jej spojrzenia. Nie wyglądała zapewne jak jedna z tych dostojnych anielic, które zwykle odwiedzają progi tego pałacu. Choć jej pochodzenie było bez zarzutu, a maniery na najwyższym poziomie, Eliel nie prezentowała się najlepiej. Nawet tu w towarzystwie zwykłego dżina, chowała głowę w ramionach i spuszczała pokornie wzrok. Nieładna czarna sukienka, którą kazała jej włożyć przełożona sprawiała, że młoda anielica czuła się brzydka i niezgrabna. Będąca uosobieniem wdzięku służąca w srebrno-błękitnej liberii, onieśmielała ją swoją egzotyczną urodą i pełną opanowania postawą. Eleal przez chwilę zmagała się z sobą, usiłując wykrztusić z siebie jedno z tych doskonale przygotowanych przemówień, które układała przez ostatnie dni. Nic z tego.  
\- Przysyła mnie pani Pistis Sophia. - wyjąkała wreszcie i zdziwiła się widząc pełen zrozumienia uśmiech na ustach dżinji.  
\- Ach, jesteś posłańcem! - wykrzyknęła najwyraźniej przekonana, że właśnie odkryła powód przybycia anielicy. Eleal przyglądała jej się przez chwilę oniemiała ze zdziwienia i niepewna jak zareagować, by wyjaśnić nieporozumienie. Sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjęła z niej zalakowaną złotym woskiem kopertę.  
\- Nie, nie. Mam się tutaj uczyć. Dostałam list z rekomendacją. Ja... - urwała widząc błysk rozbawienia w czarnych oczach dżinji. Służąca skłoniła jej się lekko i otwarła szerzej drzwi.  
\- Pokornie błagam o wybaczenie, panienko. - choć jej głos pełen był skruchy i niemal przesadnej uprzejmości, Eleal miała wrażenie, że dżinja w duchu z niej kpi. Ze złością zacisnęła usta, by powstrzymać pełne oburzenia parsknięcie, a potem podążyła za egzotyczną istotą. Szybko zgubiła się w labiryncie korytarzy przez które prowadziła ją służąca. Próbowała liczyć zakręty (lewo, lewo, prawo, znowu lewo) i piętra, które pokonały. Ciemnooka poruszała się niezwykle szybko i trudno było za nią nadążyć. Młoda anielica zaczynała się męczyć tym marszem i już miała zapytać gdzie, na Mrok idą, gdy jej przewodniczka zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Odwróciła się na pięcie i bez pytania o zgodę odebrała jej kopertę z listem polecającym.  
\- Proszę spocząć. Pan niebawem przyjmie. - oznajmiła, a potem nie udzielając dalszych wyjaśnień odeszła. Oniemiała ze zdziwienia Eliel klapnęła na wskazane krzesło. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w korytarz, w którym zniknęła służka, by następnie potoczyła wzrokiem wokoło. Krzesło, na którym usiała było jedynym przedmiotem w zasięgu jej wzroku. Zostawiono ją w pustej odnodze korytarza. Żadnych okien, drzwi, obrazów czy ozdób. Tylko błękitna tapeta, jasna boazeria i dopasowana kolorystycznie posadzka. Anielica westchnęła cicho. Zdjęła płaszcz i przewiesiła go przez oparcie, a potem postarała się usadowić jak najwygodniej. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Krzesło, na którym przypadło jej usiąść było chyba najbardziej nieudanym dziełem kiepskiego stolarza. Twarde, wbijające się w plecy i pośladki, a do tego kołyszące się przy najmniejszym ruchu przez przykrótką nogę. Eli musiała przymknąć na chwilę ametystowe oczy i odetchnąć głęboko. W myślach odśpiewała refren ulubionego psalmu i rozkazała sobie, by zachować spokój. Jej dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do kieszeni i zacisnęła się na fioletowym kamieniu. _Będzie dobrze, zaraz wszystko się wyjaśni._ Uśmiechnęła się do siebie pocieszająco, a potem spróbowała zrobić wszystko co tylko się dało, by nie umrzeć z niecierpliwości. Po kilkunastu minutach czekania zdecydowała się wcisnąć pod przykrótką nogę krzesła złożoną w drobny kwadrat lnianą chusteczkę, co uwolniło ją od drażniącego kiwania się krzesła. Potem złożyła ręce na podołku, zamykając w palcach swój ametyst i czekała. Czas nagle stał się płynny. Nie wiedziała jak wiele godzin spędziła w tym pustym korytarzu i co właściwie tu robi. Wpatrywała się w ścianę przed sobą, bo na niczym innym nie mogła zawiesić wzroku. Zupełnie tak jakby celowo ktoś ją tam zostawił, by sprawdzić co zrobi. Jej myśli błądziły gdzieś w przestrzeni, a czas przesypywał się przez palce jak piasek. Po godzinie, a może trzech, poczuła nagłą zmianę ciśnienia po swojej lewej stronie. Coś cicho strzeliło, a ona błyskawicznie odwróciła głowę. Drzwi. W ścianie pojawiły się drzwi, których jeszcze przed sekundą tam nie było. To przecież... magia! _Oczywiście, że magia, idiotko! Jesteś w domu maga, zapomniałaś?_  
Z napięciem wpatrywała się w drzwi. Nie miała dość śmiałości, by do nich podejść i zastukać. Gdzieś podskórnie czuła, że musi czekać na wezwanie. Sekundy płynęły leniwie jak skapujący z łyżki gęsty miód. Wreszcie srebrna klamka drgnęła i drzwi się uchyliły. Ku swemu najgłębszemu zaskoczeniu, Eliel zobaczyła tam młodego Świetlistego. Młodego, nie tylko z wyglądu (wszak anioły prawie się nie starzały), ale młodego duchem, co dało się z łatwością wyczuć. Mógł być od niej starszy o góra pięćdziesiąt lat. Cóż to jest dla Skrzydlatego? Mgnienie oka, leniwe machnięcie skrzydłem. Po tym wszystkim czego się o nim nasłuchała, spodziewała się zobaczyć zmęczonego życiem eona, w ciężkich ceremonialnych szatach a nie... jego! Szczupłego młodzieńca w jasnej koszuli i skrojonym na głębiańską modłę błękitnym kaftanie. Czuła promieniejącą od niego moc, która przekonywała ją, że nie myli się zgadując kogo ma przed sobą. Nigdy nie czuła takiej potęgi! Mag, który przybył do pałacu na wezwanie Sophii, by sprawdzić je pod kątem zdolności magicznych mógłby mu co najwyżej czyścić buty. Anioł miał szczupłą twarz o ostrych rysach i niewiarygodnie piękne oczy, których chłodne spojrzenie przywołało ją do porządku. Uświadomiła sobie, że zdecydowanie zbyt długo się w niego wpatruje.  
\- Witaj, Panie. - powiedziała cicho i podniosła się z krzesła, by dygnąć dwornie przed największym magiem Królestwa. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie i nie miała odwagi podnieść oczu. Wiedziała, że jej się przygląda oceniając ją, czytając otaczającą ją aurę. Nagle naszła ją całkiem irracjonalna myśl, że powinna była się sprzeciwić i ubrać dziś ładniejszą suknię.  
\- Eleal, tak? - spytał mag zaskakująco łagodnym i przyjaznym tonem. Przytaknęła mu ruchem głowy i odważyła się przelotnie zerknąć na jego twarz, z której nic nie umiała odczytać. - Jesteś pierwszą z dziewcząt Sophii, która wydaje się być obiecująca. Gratulację, właśnie zdałaś pierwszy test.  
Anielica zamrugała zaskoczona, a potem czując nagłe olśnienie spojrzała przez ramię na krzesło. Niewygodny mebel zniknął, jakby nigdy go tam nie było.  
\- Więc to był test? - spytała z niedowierzaniem, a potem uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Cóż, spodziewałam się czegoś trudniejszego. - powiedziała, a potem z opóźnieniem ugryzła się w język za tą niepotrzebną szczerość. Mag zdawał się być nieco rozbawiony.  
\- Pięć twoich poprzedniczek nie podzieliłby Twojego zdania. Gwarantuję, że dalej nie będzie tak łatwo.  
\- Więc jestem przyjęta?  
\- Jeszcze nie. Nie brakuje Ci wprawdzie cierpliwości, ale to za mało, by zostać magiem. Gotowa na ciąg dalszy? - anioł otworzył szerzej drzwi, gestem zapraszając ją do środka. Eleal mocniej zacisnęła palce na swoim ametyście, a potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko zerkając na swego przyszłego Mistrza.  
\- Jak nigdy w życiu! - odparła, a potem ochoczo przekroczyła próg pracowni.

  
* * *  


Ciche skrzypienie pióra o pergamin ginie w dźwiękach, które przesycają powietrze ogrodu Pistis. Gdzieś wśród koron drzew odzywa się jeden z rajskich ptaków, krzykiem nawołując swoją partnerkę. Pszczoły pracowicie wciskają krępe ciałka w kielichy kwiatów, a ich skrzydełka uderzają rytmicznie w powietrze tworząc tak specyficzny odgłos owadziego buczenia. I są jeszcze drzewa. Kołyszą się na lekkim wietrze, ich liście szeleszczą kojąco, jakby rozmawiały w obcym dla Eliel języku. Anielica podnosi głowę znad leżącej na kolanach księgi i spogląda w górę. Gdzieś między gałęziami dostrzega kolorowe pióra ptaka, który znów odzywa się donośnym głosem.  
\- Pokażesz mi belladonnę, Namalahu? - pyta odrywając wzrok od drzew i kierując go w stronę pracującego kilka kroków dalej niebieskiego ptaka. Namalah zdaje się zupełnie nie pasować do domu Jaśniejącej Mądrością. Nisko urodzony anioł z samego dnia hierarchii, mający już za sobą najlepsze lata życia. Jego skóra ma pożółkły kolor jak pergamin w księdze, nad którą pracuje przyszła czarodziejka; jest poznaczona licznymi bruzdami i plamami. Staruszek ma krępą budowę, jest niziutki i wyraźnie dokucza mu ból stawów (Eleal w duchu obiecuje sobie, że jak tylko nauczy się odpowiednich czarów uwolni go od tego bólu). Dla kogoś takiego jak on nie było miejsca w domu Pistis Sophii. Ale ten anioł potrafił czynić prawdziwe cuda z roślinami. Nie znał się na niczym innym, bo przez całe życie pracował w ogrodach. Najpierw na Ziemi, później kolejno w Trzecim, Czwartym i Szóstym Niebie. W tym ostatnim miejscu jego prace dostrzegła zwierzchniczka chórów żeńskich i zapragnęła go dla siebie. Zupełnie jakby był rzeczą.  
\- Oczywiście, panienko. - odpowiada jej posłusznie staruszek. Krąży przez chwilę po alejkach ogrodu, by później przynieść jej gałązkę krzewu, o który prosiła. Uśmiecha się do niego z wdzięcznością, a potem wkłada gałązkę do leżącego obok niej zielnika.  
Oczy same jej się zamykają. Jest wyczerpana i wcale nie ma ochoty ślęczeć nad listą eliksirów, której opracowanie nakazał jej rano Razjel. Popołudnie było tak piękne, ciepłe i słoneczne, że jedynie o czym mogła myśleć to chęć złożenia głowy na ramionach i krótka drzemka w cieniu drzew. Nie mogła sobie jednak na to pozwolić. Wciąż czekały na nią inkantacje, które musiała koniecznie wkuć na pamięć przed jutrzejszym spotkaniem z Mistrzem. Nauka magii okazała się wyczerpująca, ale niosła wiele satysfakcji. Na duchu podnosiła ją też myśl, że kiedy tylko opanuje podstawy wszystko stanie się dużo przyjemniejsze. Z utęsknieniem czekała na chwilę, w której nie będzie musiała głowić się nad tym jaki gest powinien wzmocnić, a który osłabić działanie czaru i jak wypowiadać samogłoski w odpowiedni sposób. Zmotywowana malującą się w jasnych barwach wizją przyszłości wróciła do pracy.  
Skończyli niedługo przed zachodem słońca - ona i jej milczący towarzysz, strażnik ogrodu. Eleal uprzątnęła księgi z ławki i gestem przywołała do siebie starego anioła, chcąc by na chwilę spoczął obok niej. Ostatnio był jedyną przychylną jej istotą w całym pałacu. Wprawdzie nigdy nie należała do najpopularniejszych, ale teraz była jawnie ignorowana przez rówieśniczki, jak i przez samą Pistis Sophię, która chyba nie cieszyła się, że szef raczkującego wywiadu cywilnego ma w jej pałacu tak gorliwą zwolenniczkę. Eliel choć z natury introwertyczna czuła czasem potrzeba podzielenia się swoimi przemyśleniami, a Namalah zawsze słuchał jej z uwagą, nawet jeśli nie wszystko rozumiał. Siedząc obok niej na ławce kiwał miarowo głową, gdy ona półgłosem wyrzucała z siebie opowieści o swojej nauce, o magii i o swoim Mistrzu, którego z każdym dniem podziwiała coraz bardziej. Kiedy nie miała już o czym mówić podciągnęła nogi pod brodę, objęła je ramionami i złożyła ciemnowłosą główkę na kolanach. Oczy w barwie ametystu miała sennie przymknięte i wpatrzone gdzieś w dal.  
\- Chciałabym już stąd uciec. - szepnęła słowa, które powtarzała jak mantrę przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. Jej towarzysz pogłaskał sękatą dłonią spływające na plecy ciemne włosy, co było jedynym przejawem ciepła na jaki mogła liczyć w swoim życiu.  
\- Z pewnością już niedługo Ci się to uda, Czarodziejko. - zaśmiał się skrzekliwie pod nosem. - Spójrz jak wiele osiągnęłaś! Jesteś uczennicą największego Maga Królestwa. Niebawem będziesz mogła stąd odejść i nic Cię nie powstrzyma.  
\- Zabiorę Cię ze sobą. - obiecała mu pewnym powagi głosem i szczerze się zdziwiła słysząc jak odpowiada jej swoim dziwnym, brzmiącym jak kaszel śmiechem.  
\- Nie, nie. Na mnie czekają Błękitne Łany. Już niedługo odpocznę. Lada dzień. - stary anioł pokiwał z powagą głową i zapatrzył się w niebo, które różowiało wraz z nadchodzącym zachodem. Eliel nie odpowiedziała, jedynie skuliła się nieznacznie uświadamiając sobie nagle jak samotna będzie jeśli jedyny towarzysz jej rozmów odejdzie. Ale czyż Mistrz nie mówił jej, że magia jest ścieżką samotnych?  
Pogrążeni w milczeniu jeszcze przez chwilę tkwili na ławce: młoda Świetlista i stary Ptak Niebieski, których połączyło nieszczęście obowiązków wobec Pistis Sophii. Potem ogrodnik z trudem podniósł się na nogi i bez słowa ruszył przed siebie alejką, zapewne dopilnować, by kwiaty podlano zaraz po zmierzchu. Przyglądała mu się, błądząc myślami gdzieś daleko od ogrodu. Zajęta wizjami przyszłości i snuciem planów dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Namalah nagle zniknął jej z oczu, nie widziała go w gąszczu porastającej park roślinności, która rzucała teraz na ziemię długie cienie. Poczuła znajomą pewność, która czasem do niej przychodziła. Intuicja nakazała jej natychmiast wstać i szukać przyjaciela. Znalazła go zaledwie kilka kroków od ławki, leżącego na trawie z przymkniętymi powiekami, oddychającego z wyraźnym trudem.  
\- Nawet się nie waż! - szepnęła czując rosnącą w gardle gulę, a później krzykiem zaczęła wzywać pomoc. 

  
* * *  


Jak każdego ranka, nieprzerwanie od kilkunastu długich tygodni, Eleal punktualnie stawiła się na spotkaniu ze swoim Mistrzem. Gdy przybył, czekała już w jego pracowni. Zajęła swoje stałe miejsce w w fotelu przy oknie, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że dziś coś jest inaczej niż zwykle. Jej poszarzała cera i podkrążone oczy sugerowały, że nie zaznała tej nocy snu, a nienaturalnie wyprostowane plecy wskazywały, iż targają nią silne emocje. Tak właśnie je okazywała, zamykając się pod płaszczem wystudiowanej uprzejmości, co wpoili jej wychowawcy w domu Dawczyni Wiedzy i Talentu. Nie była jednak zła, a raczej zasmucona co również starała się ukryć. Zdradziły ją jednak zaczerwienione oczy, które niewidząco wpatrywały się w krajobraz za oknem. Na kolanach miała książkę, na której zaciskała palce z taką siłą, że bielały jej knykcie. Słysząc dźwięk zamykających się drzwi drgnęła nerwowo, a potem przywołała na usta niezbyt przekonywujący uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry, Mistrzu. - odezwała się wyraźnie zachrypniętym głosem i nie dodała nic więcej, jedynie wpatrywała się w niego. Jej spojrzenie na kilka chwil straciło ostrość jakby jej myśli umknęły w nieznanym kierunku, by wrócić po chwili, gdy Książe Magów zajął już swoje miejsce przy biurku. Anielica zamrugała, a potem podążyła za nim wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy pojawiła się w tym pałacu wykazywała aż takie roztargnienie i brak ochoty do rozmowy. Wpatrywała się w swojego opiekuna, czekając aż rozpoczną zajęcia. Skoro milczała nie pozostawało im nic innego jak tylko przejść do celu dzisiejszego spotkania. Eleal jak automat recytowała opis przygotowania wszystkich eliksirów, którymi miała się zająć, z wyszczególnieniem na pochodzenie i właściwości poszczególnych składników. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się gdzieś na ścianie, a głos drżał nieznacznie za każdym razem, gdy wspominała o użyciu belladonny. Później przyszedł czas na inkantacje, których miała się nauczyć. I tu pojawił się problem. Już w połowie pierwszej jej głos się załamał, a słowa zamarły na ustach. Westchnęła cicho, przymknęła oczy, a gdy je otwarła zaczęła recytować od początku z tym samym skutkiem. Znów urwała w tym samym momencie. Na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec zawstydzenia, gdy po raz pierwszy od początku zajęć spojrzała na maga.  
\- Wybacz mi, Mistrzu. Obawiam się, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobrze przygotowana do zajęć. Marnuję Twój czas. - po tych słowach jej głowa pochyliła się jakby pod naporem niewidzialnej siły.  
\- Znasz zasady, Eleal. Nie toleruję nieróbstwa i braku odpowiedzialności. Powianiem w tej chwili wyprosić Cię z pracowni. Chyba, że możesz się jakoś wytłumaczyć.  
Na jej ustach zaigrał nieco gorzki uśmiech, gdy podniosła na niego załzawione oczy. Bardzo, ale to bardzo starała się nie rozpłakać, bo miała świadomość jak źle będzie to o niej świadczyć. A złożyła tej nocy obietnicę, że zrobi wszystko by być najlepszą ze wszystkich. Ale to było tak okropnie trudne!  
\- Tylko winni się tłumaczą, a moje sumienie jest całkowicie czyste. Gdybym miała sposobność, zapewniam, iż nie doszukałbyś się dzisiaj żadnego braku w mojej wiedzy.  
\- Coś jednak sprawiło, że nie mogłaś się przygotować, rozumiem. Wyjaśnij co to było.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale obawiam się, że nie możesz tego zrozumieć. Nikt nigdy nie rozumiał. - odpowiedziała cicho, wbijając w niego wyzywające spojrzenie. Chciał uciec, uciec stąd jak najdalej i zaszyć się gdzieś w samotności. Ale nie mogła tego zrobić, bo nie miała już nic innego. Pozostała jej tylko magia i za nic nie mogła jej stracić. Nauczyciel przyglądał jej się z uwagą znad splecionych palców dłoni. Jak zawsze w takich chwilach jago chłodne spojrzenie było niemal wyczuwalne, gdy pełzało po jej skórze. Nie opuściła głowy.  
\- Zgaduję, że chodzi o tego ogrodnika. Ptaka Niebieskiego, który odszedł na Błękitne Łany dziś o świcie. Chyba byłaś do niego przywiązana.  
Twarz Eliel skamieniała na moment, gdy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w Pana Tajemnic. Więc to prawda, że nic nie może się przed nim ukryć? Nawet śmierć jednego ze służących Sophii?  
\- Skąd... skąd to wiesz, panie? - wyjąkała drżącym głosem, gdy w jej oczach strach i fascynacja mieszały się w trudnych do określenia proporcjach.  
\- Muszę wiedzieć wszystko o swoich uczniach. To godne pochwały, że mimo takich okoliczności zdecydowałaś się przyjść na zajęcia, nawet jeśli to było równoznaczne z narażeniem się na moją złość. Ale to także bardzo nierozważne. Powiedz szczerze, czy w tym stanie jesteś w stanie skupić się dostatecznie, by rzucić poprawnie choć jedno zaklęcie?  
Dziewczyna ugięła się pod jego spojrzeniem, zawstydzona własną naiwnością i pychą, która podpowiadała jej, że może temu podołać.  
\- Nie.  
\- Otóż właśnie. Na przyszłość informuj mnie na bieżąco o takich sytuacjach. To oszczędzi mi trochę czasu, a tobie nerwów, zrozumiano? - poczekał, aż kiwnie potakująco głową nim znów się odezwał. - Zrób sobie dzień wolnego. Jutro zaczniemy od tego na czym dziś skończyłaś. Możesz odejść.  
Niepewna czy powinna być wdzięczna za zrozumienie czy też rozzłoszczona jego lekceważącym tonem podniosła się z fotela i po zwyczajowym ukłonie skierowała się do drzwi. Gdy nacisnęła klamkę zatrzymały ją słowa Razjela.  
\- Powiedz mi, co w nim było takiego niezwykłego?  
Anielica zerknęła na niego przez ramię i po raz pierwszy (i zapewne ostatni) w jej oczach zabłysło coś takiego co kazało mu poczuć się przez chwilę gorszym. Wykrzywiła usta w kolejnym gorzkim uśmiechu, który nie pasował do jej ślicznej buzi, a potem odpowiedziała. Cicho i dobitnie.  
\- Tak jak już mówiłam, nie mógłbyś tego zrozumieć. Mistrzu. - po tych słowach dygnęła jeszcze raz i opuściła pracownię.

  
* * *  


Czas płynął nieprzerwanie. Z czasem nauka magii stawała się dla Eliel wszystkim co niezbędne do oddychania. Całymi dniami tkwiła zakopana po uszy w księgach, co skutkowało jej niezwykle szybkimi postępami w nauce. Gdy inni uczniowie Razjela potrzebowali trzech lat na opanowanie podstaw władania magią, ona po roku była już gotowa, by przejść na kolejny stopień wtajemniczenia. Pan Tajemnic oczywiście jej o tym nie mówił. Jego pochwały zawsze były oszczędne, by uczennica nie spoczywała na laurach. Nieustannie starał się motywować ją do cięższej pracy i większego wysiłku. Oczywiście na jej sukces składało się także wiele innych elementów. Po pierwsze naturalne predyspozycje do magii wynikające z przynależności do chóru Tronów. Dalej - fakt, że poza magią nie miała niczego; przyjaciół czy wrogów, a nawet zwykłych znajomych. Żyła tylko dla magii i spotkań ze swoim Mistrzem. No i oczywiście była jeszcze jej głęboka potrzeba, by być najlepszą; nie powodowana pychą, ale potrzebą spełnienia złożonej niegdyś obietnicy.  
Z czasem spotkania uczennicy i Mistrza stawały się coraz rzadsze. Eliel coraz częściej musiała pracować samodzielnie, co tydzień zdając nauczycielowi relacje ze swoich postępów. Później pojawiała się raz w miesiącu, a z czasem jeszcze rzadziej. Oczywiście zdarzały się sytuacje, gdy zupełnie niezapowiedziana wpadała do jego komnat w środku nocy - odziana jedynie w koszulę nocną i szlafrok, nawet bez butów - tylko dlatego, że miała niezwykły sen, którego nie umiała sama zinterpretować albo dlatego, że kociołek wybuchł jej w twarz. Siadała wtedy w milczeniu na swoim ulubionym fotelu przy oknie i zajmowała się notowaniem (lub opatrywaniem ran) podczas, gdy Mistrz tłumaczył jej gdzie popełniła błąd.  
Gdy osiągnęła czwarty stopień wtajemniczenia zaczęła znikać z Królestwa. Dużo podróżowała i zdobywała pierwsze samodzielne doświadczenia. Zaczęła też otrzymywać pensję należną początkującemu magowi i mogła wynieść się z domu Pistis co przyjęła z niekrytą radością. Za wstawiennictwem Razjela przyznano jej prześliczny dworek w Piątym Niebie, w którym nieniepokojona mogła przeprowadzać swoje magiczne eksperymenty nawet w samym środku nocy. Jej wizyty u Mistrza stały się jeszcze rzadsze, a on powoli zaczął rozglądać się za kolejnym uczniem.  
Za każdym razem, gdy bilecik z jej imieniem informował Razjela, że zapowiedziała wizytę był pewny, że znów go czymś zaskoczy. Za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiała dostrzegał w niej nowe zmiany. Eliel rozkwitała, z roku na rok była nie tylko potężniejsza jako mag, ale i piękniejsza. A może raczej bardziej świadoma swojej urody? Rozwijała się w wielu dziedzinach, poznawała innych mieszkańców Królestwa, nawiązywała przyjaźnie i zdobywała pierwszych klientów, zainteresowanych jej usługami magicznymi. Szybko zrozumiał, że Eliel nie pójdzie w jego ślady i nie zostanie potężnym magiem najwyższego stopnia, choć mogłaby to osiągnąć przy odpowiednim nakładzie pracy. Jego podopieczna miała jednak niebywałą smykałkę do magii leczniczej, która też okazała się najbardziej ją interesować. Na dwa lata przed zakończeniem jej nauki postanowili wspólnie, że Razjel poleci ją Rafałowi, by pod jego skrzydłami rozwijała dalej swoje umiejętności. Był to siódmy rok ich znajomości. Później Eliel znów zniknęła na długie miesiące i nikt nie wiedział gdzie się podziała. Razajel zapewne zacząłby się o nią martwić i wszcząłby stosowne poszukiwania, gdyby nie przesyłki jakie dostarczano mu od czasu do czasu. Księgi, amulety i inne dziwy z najdalszych Stref Poza Czasem - zawsze w towarzystwie liścików zapisanych fioletowym atramentem, były dowodem na to, że Eliel czuje się świetnie.  
Niedługo przed zakończeniem się dziewiątego roku od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, w gabinecie Księcia Tajemnic znów pojawił się bilecik z prośbą o zgodę na audiencję. Odpowiedział oczywiście twierdząco, na dzień spotkania wyznaczając okrągłą rocznicę jej pierwszych odwiedzin i tym samym dzień, w którym przestanie ich łączyć magiczna umowa Mistrza i Ucznia. 

  
* * *  


Eliel stała na początku ścieżki prowadzącej do pałacu Razjela i wpatrywała się w budynek z rozrzewnieniem. Ostatni raz odwiedzała swojego nauczyciela przed dwoma laty i jeśli nie liczyć wymienianej sporadycznie korespondencji, nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu. Nikt nie zmusiłby jej do wypowiedzenia tych słów na głos, ale tęskniła. Za Królestwem, za jego domem, za nim samym. Cieszyła się z powrotu, jednocześnie żałując, że jej podróże dobiegły końca. Czuła (w ten specyficzny, znany magom sposób), że przez najbliższe lata nie będzie miała okazji, by ponownie opuścić białe mury Siedmiu Wysokości. Przyszłość miała zmienić ją z Czarodziejki w Uzdrowicielkę. Wcześniej jednak musiała przekroczyć mury tego domu, by raz na zawsze porzucić miano Ucznia. Czuła, że zaklęcie, które wiązało ją dotąd z Razjelem stopniowo się wypala. Teraz tliło się jeszcze słabo niczym malutka iskierka, ale nie miało to porwać długo.  
Na jej ustach zagościł leciutki uśmiech, gdy raźnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku pałacu. Mogłaby oczywiście przenieść się za pomocą dywanu pod same drzwi, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić dotychczas. Ale dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy i chciała podkreślić jego niezwykłość powtarzając pewien schemat. Krok za krokiem zbliżała się do drzwi, śmiejąc się w duchu na wspomnienie strachu jaki budził w niej dziewięć lat temu ten pałac. Teraz był jej równie bliski co własny dom. Wspięła się na ganek i zastukawszy do drzwi, czekała cierpliwie aż się otworzą.  
Jak zazwyczaj w progu stanęła Ashaya. Dżinia w srebrno-błękitnej liberii nie była już ani tak piękna ani egzotyczna, jak tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Uśmiechała się za to szczerze i z sympatią.  
\- Witaj, pani. Pan Tajemnic Cię oczekuję. - przywitała ją swoim śpiewnym tonem, z akcentem, który teraz Eliel mogła z łatwością rozpoznać i przypasować do jej rodzinnej prowincji Sfer Poza Czasem.  
Przechodząc przez hol, mimowolnie zerknęła w lustro. Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, także jej wygląd. Nie była już tą przestraszoną ptaszyną w nieładnej sukience. Teraz nosiła głowę wysoko i pewnie, tak jak to przystawało magowi jej rangi. Na co dzień rezygnowała z wymyślnych kreacji na rzecz wygodnych głębiańskich strojów, ale okazja była wyjątkowa i Eliel miała na sobie piękną kremową suknię ozdobioną koronkami i perłami. Włosy splecione w misterny warkocz owijały się wokół jej głowy na podobieństwo korony, eksponując smukłą szyję.  
Drogę do pracowni przebyła sama, bo od lat nie potrzebowała przewodnika. Pracownia wprawdzie zmieniała od czasu do czasu swoje położenie, ale kierowana jej aurą Eliel zawsze odnajdywała właściwą drogę. Zaśmiała się cicho widząc, że pod drzwiami stoi bardzo znajome, niewygodne krzesło. Minęła je i zastukała do drzwi. Słysząc zaproszenie nacisnęła srebrną klamkę i wkroczyła do środka.  
\- Eliel. Dobrze Cię widzieć.  
\- I Ciebie, Mistrzu. - odparła delektując się brzmieniem tego słowa. Razjel czekał na nią w jednym z foteli przy oknie, a kiedy weszła podniósł się z niego elegancko. Jak zawsze jego widok zapierał jej dech w piersiach. Promieniował mocą, mimo upływu lat wciąż tak samo tajemniczy i onieśmielający. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i z wdziękiem przemierzyła pokój, by podejść bliżej i skłonić się lekko.  
\- Jak się czujesz w Królestwie po tak długim czasie? - zapytał Razjel, gdy już oboje zajęli swoje miejsca.  
\- Nieco obco, choć to zapewne tylko przejściowy stan. - roześmiała się szczerze. - Dużo się zmieniło od kiedy wyjechałam.  
\- Na lepsze mam nadzieję?  
\- Oczywiście. Niektóre decyzje Regenta były pewnie trudne do wcielenia w życie, ale sprawdzają się wyśmienicie. Jeszcze nigdy podróż ze Stref Poza Czasem nie była tak bezpieczna jak tego lata.  
\- Cieszą mnie Twoje słowa. Gabriel też z pewnością się ucieszy. Ale zostawmy już politykę. Pisałaś, że przychodzisz do mnie z prośbą. O co chodzi, moja droga?  
\- Och, tak! - Eliel uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej, a jej oczy zabłyszczały ekscytacją jak zwykle, gdy przechodzili do dyskusji na temat magii. - Myślałam dużo o tym co mówiłeś o wykorzystaniu gasnących zaklęć do tworzenia nowych. Uznałam, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby wykorzystanie naszego magicznego kontraktu, bo to bardzo potężne zaklęcie i można by na jego bazie zbudować coś niezwykłego...  
\- ...i pewnie zabrałabyś się za to sama, ale potrzebujesz do tego mnie jako twórczej strony? - pytanie było retoryczne i mimo pobrzmiewającej w jego tonie ironii, było formą pochwały.  
\- Dokładnie. Ale na tym nie koniec.  
\- Robi się interesująco, kontynuuj proszę.  
Eliel sięgnęła do sprytnie ukrytej kieszonki i wyciągnęła z niej błyszczący przedmiot. Na długim łańcuszku kołysał się łagodnie oszlifowany ametyst wielkości sporego jajka. Klejnot połyskiwał w słońcu równie intensywnie co oczy jego właścicielki.  
\- Kwarc ma strukturę kryształu, a więc idealnie nadaje się do przechowywania energii. Odpowiednio oszlifowany może...  
\- ... stać się pojemnikiem, w którym zamkniemy zaklęcie. - znów wszedł jej w słowo Razjel, teraz nie kryjąc się już ze swoim uznaniem. - Świetny pomysł, Eliel. Co chciałabyś tam zamknąć?  
\- Zaklęcie ochronne. Potężne, czerpiące z kontraktu. Aktywujące się jeśli faktycznie będzie zagrażać mi coś poważnego. Coś przed czym nie będę mogła obronić się sama.  
\- Zupełnie tak jakbym był obok i rzucił je na Ciebie w chwili potrzeby? - błękitne oczy, jak zawsze zimne i czujne przewiercały ją na wylot.  
\- Jeśli mogę Cię o to prosić, Mistrzu.  
Razjel uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem podniósł się z fotela.  
\- Bierzmy się do roboty, trzeba skończyć wszystko przed północą!

  


Pierwszy raz pracowali w ten sposób. Nie jako mistrz i uczennica, ale jako równi sobie. Przyszło im to z łatwością jaką dawała wieloletnia znajomość. Porozumiewali się bez słów, krążąc wokół siebie niczym w dziwnym tańcu: kreśląc pentagramy, szepcząc inkantacje. Wreszcie po trzech intensywnych godzinach, gdy słońce praktycznie znikło za horyzontem, stali naprzeciw siebie. Dwa anioły, zamknięte niczym w klatce, w misternej sieci znaków i linii. Pod ich stopami wiły się dwa pentagramy. Jeden narysowany przez Razjela białą kredą, był potężnym czarem ochronnym skierowanym na Eliel. Drugi, fioletowy pentakl był dziełem czarodziejki. Miał związać rzucone przez Razjela zaklęcie i zamknąć je w ametystowym wisiorku. Mistrz i uczennica, trzymali się za ręce, kryjąc między splecionymi palcami amulet.  
\- Gotowa?  
Przytaknęła lekkim ruchem głowy, nawet na moment nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Razjel zaczął swoje zaklęcie. Mocnym głosem wyśpiewywał zaklęcie ochronne, czerpiąc jego moc z magicznego kontraktu, którego resztki wciąż tliły się między nimi i z własnego szczerego przywiązania do młodej anielicy. Po kilku sekundach dołączył do niego słodki zaśpiew Eliel. Biało-błękitne zaklęcie, które rozjaśniło pentagramy wiło się wokół nich wypełniając powietrze zapachem magii. Kiedy światło niemal raniło oczy swoją intensywnością, czarodziejka podniosła głos, który teraz zrobił się twardszy, rozkazujący. Światło zmieniło kolor na głęboki fiolet i zaczęło znikać wewnątrz kryształu. Na koniec rozbłysło niczym niezwykła fioletowa gwiazda i zgasło. Jeszcze tylko wiążące słowa, ostatnie znaki. I już. Było po wszystkim. Zaklęcie, które wiązało ich przez ostatnie dziewięć lat wyparowało i jedyne co łączyło ich teraz ze sobą to ten amulet, który oboje trzymali. Kryształ był przyjemnie ciepły w dotyku i połyskiwał lekko w półmroku.  
\- Doskonała robota, Eliel. - Mistrz Tajemnic delikatnie wyjął ametyst z jej palców i podniósł go do oczu. Na jego wąskich wargach znów czaił się lekki uśmiech. Po chwili uważnej obserwacji, oderwał wzrok od kamienia i zerknął na anielicę. Ostrożnie nałożył wisior na jej szyję i cofnął się o krok, by podziwiać efekt końcowy.  
\- Pięknie pasuje. - zaśmiał się cicho. - Gratuluję. Jesteś wreszcie pełnoprawnym magiem. Możesz być z siebie dumna. Ja jestem bardzo dumny z Ciebie.  
Eleal, która do tej pory nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, porażona intensywnością całego zajścia, potrząsnęła tylko lekko głową.  
\- Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję, Mistrzu.  
Niebieskooki anioł zacmokał z dezaprobatą.  
\- Razjel. Ewentualnie Książe Magów lub Pan Tajemnic, przy bardziej oficjalnych okazjach. - skarcił ją żartobliwie.  
\- Dalej nie wiem co powiedzieć, Razjelu. - odparła, teraz z pewnym rozbawieniem w głosie. - To strasznie dziwne. Nowe. Niezwykłe. - przesunęła palcami po włosach, a potem nie bacząc na to jak wiele zasad dobrego wychowania w ten sposób złamie, objęła go za szyję i przytuliła, dając w ten sposób upust swoim emocjom.  
\- Dziękuję za wszystko. - szepnęła, wciskając nos w kołnierz jego kaftana. Po trwającym może sekundę wahaniu, Razjel jak nigdy dał się ponieść emocjom i objął drobną postać byłej uczennicy. Oparł brodę na czubku jej głowy i uspokajająco pogłaskał ją po plecach. Pachniała słodko; wanilią i orchideą.  
\- To była przyjemność, moja droga. - odpowiedział, a potem pozwolił, by odsunęła się wtedy, gdy będzie już na to gotowa. Pstryknięcie palców rozświetliło stojące w pokoju świece i rozgoniło półmrok. Kolejne pstryknięcie usunęło resztki pentagramów i dało Eliel czas na uspokojenie się. Jedną dłonią nieustannie obejmowała wiszący na szyi ametyst.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie Ci nigdy potrzebne zaklęcie o takiej mocy. - westchnął Razjel, jednocześnie przywołując służącą. - Wymyśliłaś hasło uwalniające czar? Nie dosłyszałem go w zaklęciu.  
\- Tak. To imię przyjaciela, który kiedyś dał mi ten kamień. Uznałam, że będzie najodpowiedniejsze.  
Do pokoju wkroczyła dżinja z tacą, na której stały dwa kielichy, wino i drobny poczęstunek. Razjel nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. W jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie, a potem lekkie rozbawienie.  
\- Jestem pewny, że spełniłaś dziś wszystkie swoje obietnice, Eliel. A teraz chodź. Oblejmy Twój sukces. 

Od tego czasu Eliel nigdy nie zdjęła z szyi swojego amuletu. Nigdy też nie zapomniała o tych, którym go zawdzięcza.


End file.
